How Albus Causes Quite Alot of Trouble
by JadeWerewolf
Summary: Alternate title: How Harry Got his parents Back. Alternate title 2: Miss Us Much? On hiatus


1: Sisters Three  
  
Morrigan was not at all beautiful. Her face was lined with age, she was skin and bones and her raven black hair was streaked with many, many grays. When she spoke her voice was the croak of one aged many years, yet it still had the power to sway the mind of many. She was the death crone. Her shadow ever lurked above mortals' heads and drew nearer and nearer with each passing year. Her golden eyes remained youthful, however. They had no white, just gold. And a thin catlike pupil. Those eyes stared absently into her kingdom. The Dark Kingdom where nightshade flourished and black clouds loomed overhead, thunder clapped and lightening flashed as a constant threat, ready to storm when she was angered.  
  
A castle, made form cold black marble was the heart of this dark world, where night reined. It's many towers stood erect in the eerie moonlight. Morrigan looked down, scowling from the highest room in the tallest tower. She was not evil, as many had mistaken her for. The black magic she practiced was not evil either. It was merely Dark. Besides, there was no good and evil. Mortals misunderstand it all. Good and evil are one. They were just different sides of the same coin. But Morrigan prefered the darkness. It was constant. So much more constant than the light. When all the lights have gone out darkness with still be there. But mortals knew nothing of these Mysteries. They had long stopped seeking them.  
  
Except one. Morrigan had long had her shadow so close to him that he should be dead. Yet everytime she tried to take what was rightfully hers, he drove her back. And this person, this aged man, was standing right outside her gates. She gazed down, angry that he had entered, somehow, without being dead. Her guards, two large black dogs, growled at the brazen wizard. Her frown had increased when he was let in. Morrigan slammed her fist down and rain began to pour, wind began to howl and thunder resounded in her chill drafty castle. She heard the sound of footsteps behind and whipped around to greet this man.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore." she croaked.  
  
"Morrigan." he replied, his long silver hair swaying as a draft from the wind blew across the floor.  
  
"Why do you seek out my company when you have so long avoided it and banished it?" she asked, bitterly.  
  
"We need them back."  
  
"Who? I don't know what you are talking about, Mortal."  
  
"You do indeed know, Lady."  
  
"Save that title for my sisters. I am the Crone, not the Mother nor am I the Maiden." she snapped and thunder boomed once again.  
  
"Forgive me, Crone."  
  
"Very well." she replied, impatiently.  
  
"Please, we must have them back."  
  
"Why should I give them back to you?" she walked over to her Crystal orb. It's bright green light cast a haunting look across her all ready frightening face. Albus Dumbledore merely stood, not at all intimidated.  
  
"We need them." he said, firmly.  
  
"I can give you just the one who recently came within my grasp. But the other two must remain. you could have sought them, long ago. Look, they are happy in their little world." the orb showed an image of two people, a woman and a man, watching a sunset together.  
  
"Morrigan, they are needed, they are called." he said as the image faded. She shook her head.  
  
"They must remain. I only will give you the one."  
  
"No. We need them all."  
  
"And what shall I get in return for giving you their precious souls and bodies back, Dumbledore?"  
  
"You get me." he replied, his blue eyes no longer twinkling. The golden eyes of the Death Goddess widened.  
  
"When?" she asked, sharply.  
  
"When the Dark Lord is brought down."  
  
"Yes..." she mumbled to herself, "We are not far from that at all..." she straightened her back, "Very well, Dumbledore. They are returned. Now go. I will be seeing you soon." He bowed and left. Morrigan cackled, wickedly. Lightening bolts flashed and she became a raven. She flew off into the night, above the moon, to find the small world of the Potters' and Black. Planets and stars flew by her as she entered a portal that would carry her to their 'heaven'. She personally found their world dull. It was quiet and peaceful but the good were entitled to their peace. The evil became demons or slaves and worked for her.  
  
As interesting as this whole affair was, Morrigan was eager to get it over with. She would soon get the soul of the oldest mortal man that had ever existed besides Nicholas Flamel, his wife and Merlin. She cawed and changed back to her true form. She dearly hoped to frighten them. She hadn't properly scared someone in a very long time. She entered, without knocking, the small flat. She smiled and began to work the magic that would bring them back to Earth.  
  
Cerridwen was a beautiful, in a motherly way. Her face glowed with mirth and maternal love. She was the mother to the world, after all. If she was mortal, she would be in her prime. A woman of forty or possibly forty-five. Yet she was still warm and desirable. She had long brown hair, sprinkled with strands of gray here and there. Her skin radiated. And her eyes shown all the knowledge of the world. They were deep brown, just like the color of her skin. She was troubled and it had all began yesterday. Her sister, the Maiden had felt something wrong too. She was sure that Albus Dumbledore was behind it as he had paid a visit to the Sisters yesterday. It was either Albus or Morrigan. Or perhaps, both of them.  
  
Arianrhod did not like to be troubled. She was the Goddess of youth, sexuality, love and celebrations. Yet, there was somehting in the air. Something in the stirs and rustles of the castle that made the normally carefree immortal uneasy. Morrigan was behind it. She knew it had to be true. Her sister felt that it was Dumbledore but he was a good man. He would never do that. Perhaps Morrigan had been in isolation far too long. Neither other goddess dared go near her dark realm. And she would never think of journeying to their land of light and flowers that bloom during the day. The mere thought of entering the Maiden's enchanted castle made of rose quartz, sickened Morrigan's mind and the mere thought of that retch being in her castle made Arianrhod want to be sick, as well. She was sure her sister felt the very same way.  
  
Cerridwen looked into her magic crystal orb, one of the three. Hers shown pearl-pink and she looked into the world of mortals. All *seemed* well but one could never be sure. Light danced in her eyes as mortal after mortal, city after city, country after country passed before her eyes. She halted everything to stop its course and there was a castle. A magical castle, a school in fact. Hogwarts. She sighed and inspected everyone inside. There was Harry Potter, yes, all was well with him. His friends, Ron and Hermione. The other Gryffindors, the Hufflepuffs, the Ravenclaws and the Slytherins. She saw the staff, Minerva McGonagal, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Sprout, Trelawney, Firenze (the centaur), and the rest. then her gaze shifted to the guests of the castle. Her eyes widened in horror with what she saw.  
  
Arianrhod was sitting amongst many young gods. Among them was Ares, god of the hunt. He was her favourite conversationalist. While she sat and spoke with him, she felt her Goddess Orb, of lovely emerald, shining. She excused herself form their company and made her to her chambers. Inside she saw the worried look of her sister. Without speaking, Cerridwen showed her things she had seen. Arianrhod's jaw dropped. "Come quickly." the second eldest sister said and her face disappeared form the orb.  
  
The two Goddesses knew that it was high time to pay a visit to that cursed sister of theirs.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
A/N: Lady only knows where this came from. I just started writing it. Also, though my goddesses are based off of the true Mother Maiden and the Crone, they are of my creation and I have never met one before. Sorry if some of my veiw points may offend, such as good and evil being one. Anyway, you know the disclaimer thingy. I don'y need to tell ya that. But please review. Also, read my other story Unrequited Love! (shameless self promo! lol) 


End file.
